


Sex After Children

by lemonsorbae



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Dean, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Drunk Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Impala Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP without Porn, Parents Castiel & Dean Winchester, Pet Names, Semi-Public Sex, Sex in the Impala, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 17:20:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11362041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonsorbae/pseuds/lemonsorbae
Summary: Being parents is hard. Being parents tothreekids is harder. Finding time and privacy to do the do as parents of three kids is hardest.





	Sex After Children

**Author's Note:**

> A/N from Aug 2016: Based off of [this](https://www.popsugar.com/moms/Sex-After-Children-39320229) article. Also, I’ve had four beers. Don’t judge me. And this is basically all vague sex. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> A/N from June 2017: Holy shit. I just found this in my drafts. Yay for posting crap almost a year after you originally intended to, right? :/ Cross posted from [tumblr](https://www.lemonsorbae.tumblr.com)

**_Shower Sex_ **

They have 10 minutes. That’s it. That’s all they ever have anymore, quite frankly, but it’s been a while since they’ve had even that so as soon as Cas steps under the spray, Dean crowds him up against the slick tile wall and mutters a low, “Hey, babe.” in Cas’ ear.

Cas grips Dean’s biceps, smiles into the words. “We don’t have much time,” he points out. Dean kisses at the man’s jaw, bites the side of his chin gently, and wraps an arm low around Cas’ back.

“Don’t need a lot of time.” He mutters. He reaches down, grips Cas in a tight fist, and smiles when Castiel gasps.  

 

Cas hasn’t stopped smiling since their shower this morning. Dean watches as his husband pours them both coffee, and sets out orange juice for Chevy, Grace, and Henry, his mouth pulled up at the corners. He glances at Dean.

“Don’t burn the eggs again,” he says, voice low as he crosses behind Dean with a hand on his hip.

“ _Again_? I’ve never burnt scrambled eggs, thank you very much.” 

“Dean, you burnt them last week staring at the hickey on my neck.” 

Dean’s lips quirk at the edges as he reflects back on the moment, remembering the flush in Cas’ cheeks when Grace had asked about the  _owie_ on Cas’ neck.

“That was one time,” Dean argues.

Castiel drops a kiss on Dean’s temple. “Let’s keep it that way,” he says.

Dean moves to pull Cas in, kiss him long and deep, but the sound of their toddler traipsing down the stairs draws their attention away from one another.

“Good morning, Henry.” Castiel says, moving away from Dean with a  _look_. 

Dean sighs and tends to the eggs.

~

**_Hotel Sex_ **

Dean can’t actually remember the last time he saw Cas fully naked. His birthday, maybe… Or was it three Saturdays ago? Regardless, even if it had been yesterday, it would have been too long ago.

Then again, who wants to bother with trite details when they’re buried in the hottest guy on the planet?

“ _Dean_.” And if Dean wasn’t already hard, Cas moaning his name would’ve gotten him there for sure. 

“I’ve got you, Sweetheart.” Dean mutters, leaning to tug at Cas’ earlobe with his teeth. “I’ve got you.” 

Cas’ fingers dig into the sweat slick muscle of Dean’s shoulders, his heels digging into Dean’s thighs as Dean fucks into him quick and deep.

It’s the first time in awhile they’ve been able to take their time, and watching Cas come apart has been worth every minute of it.

“Dean, I’m-” It’s all Cas gets out before his body goes taught, tightening around Dean as his release wracks through him.

Dean leans in, kisses his husband through his orgasm, unable to keep the smile from his face.

“I love you,” Castiel mutters after Dean’s come, too. His fingers card through Dean’s hair, a hint of a smile on Cas’ lips. 

“Happy anniversary,” Dean replies. 

Cas snuggles in closer, draping an arm over Dean’s waist and slotting a leg in between Dean’s. “Should we check on the kids?” He wonders.

“Nah,” Dean mutters, pressing a kiss to Cas’ forehead. “Eileen said she’d call if she and Sam needed anything. Wake me up when you’re ready to go again.”

Castiel only mumbles in response.

 ~

**_“Are You Serious?” Sex_ **

It’s the first date they’ve gone on in who knows how long, and Castiel spent the entire movie resisting the urge to talk Dean into a good old fashioned make-out session rather than pay attention to what was going on on screen. But now they’re in the car and it’s time to go home, and their night off from the kids has just not been long enough. Cas loves their kids, more than anything in the world, but he also loves Dean, and Dean being naked, and Dean moaning Cas’ name…

Dean’s hand is on the key in the ignition when Cas stops him with a hand on Dean’s wrist. “Dean, wait.”

Dean looks at him, one eyebrow cocked. Castiel smiles at him, coy, and slides across the front seat and into Dean’s space. “You know what I was thinking about the entire movie?” He leans in to brush his lips against Dean’s neck, curls a hand around his thigh.

“How crappy the special effects were?”

Castiel stops. “They weren’t that bad,” he argues. Dean scoffs.

“Babe, they were  _bad_. Everybody’s using CGI nowadays; what happened to good old car chases and walking in slow motion away from exploding buildings?”

“Those aren’t special effects, Dean. And the CGI was better than the story line at least.”

Dean’s head whips to the side, balking at Cas. “Are you serious? They accepted him as one of their  _own_.”

“Dean, it was  _Pocahontas_  all over again.”

Dean opens his mouth to object, but Castiel pulls him into a long, deep kiss. “We’re straying from the point,” he says when he pulls away. Dean’s smiling now, loose and lopsided, and Cas’ heart leaps in his chest. Every single day he falls more and more in love with this man, even after twelve years.

“What’s the point?” Dean asks, voice husky.

“The point is all I could think about during that horrible movie was sucking on your cock until you came in my mouth.”

“ _Fuck_.” Dean’s cheeks go pink, something Cas can barely see in the dim lighting of the Impala. Castiel moves his hand further up Dean’s inseam, pulling him into another kiss.

“For three hours?” Dean mumbles against Cas’ mouth.

Castiel nods, biting his lower lip. “For three hours.” He pulls Dean’s hand into his lap, pressing it against his growing erection.

“ _Goddammit_ ,” Dean breathes. “ Mom’s supposed to have the kids in bed; do you think you can hold off until we’re home?”

“Can you?” Castiel questions, molding their mouths together. He rubs over Dean’s groin, smiling when Dean sucks in a small gasp.

“Uh-“

"Dean,” Castiel prompts, tugging at Dean’s earlobe with his teeth. “I need you right now,” he says.

“Babe, we’re in a parking lot; a  _public_  parking lot.”

Cas’ hand goes for the door handle, “That didn’t stop us when we were teenagers,” he points out, pushing the door open. He climbs into the back seat.

“ _Are you serious, Cas_?” Dean’s voice is almost shrill, like this is something they’ve never done before. And while they’ve both grown more vanilla over their years together - they get it when and how they can and that doesn’t leave a lot of time for drawn out, complicated intercourse - keeping things interesting is a part of what keeps their spark alive.

“I’m waiting, Dean.”

Dean’s gripping the steering wheel, knuckles bloodless. When he doesn’t move, Castiel palms himself, letting out a low moan. That sets Dean into action. Within a matter of seconds he’s climbing into the back too, dragging Castiel across the seat by his shirt.

“God fucking dammit you horny bastard, get over here.”

Castiel obliges.

 ~

**_“Did You Fall Asleep?” Sex_ **

“Hey, I’m on my way home,” Dean says into the receiver. “Sorry it’s so late.”

“You were working, Dean. You don’t need to- apologize.” Cas sounds… breathless. 

Dean flicks on his blinker and breezes around a left corner. “The kids already asleep?”

“They are.” Cas says, “And if you get home soon enough I might have a surprise for you.” He hums across the line, and Dean frowns. 

“You okay, babe? You sound-”

Castiel lets out a low moan. “I’m getting your surprise ready,” his voice is pitched low, and it’s sending shivers down Dean’s spine. His dick is instantly interested in the sounds Cas is making, tinny as they are.

“Cas are you-”

“I have to go, Dean.” Castiel breathes, “I need both hands. I’ll see you soon.” The line goes dead.

Dean’s still got a ways to go, twenty minutes or so before he reaches home, but if he runs a few stop lights on the way to make the drive go by a little faster, no one has to know.

He’s already loosening his tie when he bangs through the front door and climbs the stairs two at a time. He might be just a little breathless when he rounds into his and Cas’ room, but it’s just because he had a big lunch, not because he’s out of shape.

The room is dark, a distinct lump in the bed he recognizes as Cas. “Hey, babe.” Dean says, closing and locking the bedroom door behind him. Cas doesn’t answer as Dean strips out of his clothes and climbs onto the bed.

“Cas.”

His husband’s breathing is heavy, steady. “ _Did you fall asleep?_ ” Dean asks because yeah, Cas is a doctor and he may be able to drop off anywhere at any time of day, but thirty minutes ago the guy was ’ _getting ready’_ , and now he’s asleep?

Whatever. Doesn’t mean all of Cas’ hard work should go to waste.

Settling in behind Cas, Dean touches himself, thinking about Cas doing the same while he was gone. It takes almost no time for him to get hard and slide into Cas from behind. When he starts moving, Cas lets out a long, low moan. 

“Dean?” he asks into the darkness.

Dean puts a hand on Cas’ hip and kisses the back of his neck. “Who else would it be?” He mutters. 

Castiel gasps as Dean hits him in just the right way. “Just wanted to make sure I wasn’t-  _oh god, Dean_ \- dreaming.”

“We can pretend you are,” Dean offers, sliding his hand down to make a tight fist around Cas. “And then you can pretend to wake up and we can do it all again so you get to experience the real thing.”

Soon Cas’ back arches against Dean’s chest, his body growing tense. He’s close. Dean moves faster over Cas’ length, thrusting into him at the same time. “ _Dean_ ,” Cas says, and that’s it. He’s gone.

Dean follows him not long after, and he breathes through his orgasm into Cas’ citrus smelling hair.

“That was a good dream.” Cas mutters.

Dean smiles, pressing another kiss to the back of Cas’ neck. “Hell yeah it was.”

 ~

**_“I’ve Had a Lot of Alcohol” Sex_ **

Because Sam and Eileen don’t have kids yet so they can still do things like birthday celebrations at bars, that’s where Cas finds himself on his first weekend off in three weeks.

“I’m not into karaoke,” Cas had mentioned as he and Dean were getting ready to go. “Or bars. You know that.”

Dean had put his hands on Cas’ hips, kissed the spot right behind his ear. “Let’s just go and have fun, huh? This isn’t about you, it’s about Sam.”

And, yes, Dean was correct it was Sam’s birthday after all. But that didn’t mean Cas had to keep himself from getting by with a little help from his friend Tequila to get through the night.

“Fine,” he’d muttered. “But you’re DD.”

Dean had chuckled. “Deal.”

So while Dean’s going hard on the karaoke, Cas is going hard on the liquor.

After Dean’s embarrassingly endearing rendition of  _I’m Too Sexy_ , he joins Castiel at the bar, slinging an arm around Cas’ waist and pulling him in to drop a kiss to his temple. “I think the party’s about over,” he states quietly in Cas’ ear. “You survived.”

Cas smiles at him, wide and gummy. He’s feeling pleasantly buzzed now and the idea of staying a little longer doesn’t seem all that bad. “One more shot?” He asks.

“Sure,” Dean says pressing a kiss to Cas’ lips. “One more shot.”

 

At home Mary has already put the kids to bed. As Dean kisses his mother good bye, Cas ambles up the staircase, and shucks off his clothes as soon as he’s through the bedroom doorway. “I’m too sexy for these clothes,” he sings with a laugh as he stumbles to the bed.

When Dean walks in Cas is lying flat on his back, naked as the day he was born. “Wow, Babe. Couldn’t even make it to the hamper?”

“I’m too sexy for the hamper,” Cas replies. He leans up on his elbows, watching Dean gather his clothes into a pile and drop them in the hamper in the closet.

“Yeah well, when I’m too sexy to do the laundry you bet your ass you’ll feel differently.”

Cas smiles at Dean, watches him shrug out of his jacket and unbutton his shirt. He kneels on the bed, reaching out for Dean, pulling him in by a wrist. “I bet  _your_  ass will feel differently when I’m done with you.” Cas says.

“That’s not what I meant,” Dean says just as Cas pulls him into an open mouthed kiss. It doesn’t last long because when Cas sways to the side, nearly toppling over, Dean pulls away to grab Cas by the hips. “A little drunk are we, Cowboy?”

“I’ve had a lot of alcohol, but I’m not as think as you drunk I am.” Cas answers because he’s not, not really. He’s only buzzed. Mostly.

After Dean helps him to lay back on the bed Cas wraps a hand around himself, stroking lazily with eyes closed.

“Are you getting ready for me, Dean?” He asks.

“I hate to break it to you, Babe,” Dean says. He joins Cas on the bed, hovering over him on all fours. “But I don’t think you’ve got the stamina to play pitcher tonight.”

Castiel gasps as he thrusts into his hand, hips moving of their own accord. “Fine,” he relents, “but you’re hot and I’m horny. We need to take care of this problem. Are you too sexy to blow me?”

Dean bends to move their lips together in a deep kiss. He explores Cas’ mouth with his tongue, sliding their hips together. “I’m definitely not too sexy for that,” he answers.

And then Castiel is lost in oblivion as Dean shows him just how not too sexy he is.

~

**_“Did the Doorknob Just Turn?” Sex_ **

“Come on, Cas.  _Harder_.” Dean’s hands are fisted in the sheets, his eyes closed. Cas is pounding into him pretty damn enthusiastically, but Dean wants to feel it even after they’re through.

“Dean, I don’t want to hurt-”

“Harder, Babe. Fuck.”

They’re supposed to be keeping quiet. The kids are napping, but Chevy’s been sleeping less and less in the afternoons, quickly growing out of naptime. With one ear towards the hallway and one on the gorgeous sounds falling from Cas’ mouth, Dean fists himself, stroking slow at first then picking up speed along with Cas.

He’s teetering on that beautiful knife edge of oblivion when there’s a rustle against the door, and Dean gasps for an entirely different reason than the fact that his husband has got the best goddamn cock in the world. Cas stops, frowning.

“Did the doorknob just turn?” He whispers frantically at Dean.

“Dude, I don’t know. You were supposed to lock it.”

Cas pulls out of Dean, rolling to lie beside him, and throwing the covers over the both of them just before the door creaks open. At worst, it will look like they’re napping shirtless.

“Daddy?” Chevy’s little voice carries into the room. Dean breathes deep through his nose, ignoring the very apparent arousal still curling low in his gut. He sits up, smiling at Chevy.

“Yeah, Sweet Pea?”

“I’m not sleepy.”

Dean glances over at Cas, shaking his head at the tense line of his husband’s shoulders. The guy is barely keeping it together. When Castiel offers no help, Dean nudges him with his knee - it’s Cas’ turn to be bad cop today. 

Glowering at Dean, Castiel sits up. "What’s the rule if you aren’t tired during nap time?“ He asks.

"Do something quietly in my room.”

“That’s right. Daddy and I will come get you when nap time is over, alright?”

“Are you taking a nap?” Chevy asks. Dean’s stomach flips. Have they been caught? Are they scarring their daughter for an eternity?

Cas offers their daughter a soft smile. “Yes, Bumblebee, we’re napping.” And it seems to be all the kid needed. She nods once and closes the bedroom door, her quiet footsteps fading down the hall. When Dean hears the click of Chevy’s door he bolts out of bed and toward the door, locking it and shaking the handle for good measure.

“You asshole,” Dean says, climbing back into bed. He leans over Cas, smile limp and heart pounding. That was a close one. “You were supposed to lock the door. Do you know how much therapy she would have needed?”

Cas seems unrepentant as Dean bends to nuzzle his neck. “You know how forgetful I can be when you’re naked,” he says, raising his chin, giving Dean better access.

“I wasn’t naked when I told you to lock up.” Dean counters. He positions himself over Cas, who’s still impressively hard, and takes Cas in until he’s resting on his husband’s hips.

Cas is breathing deep now, hands reaching for Dean’s neck. “You were naked in my mind,” he offers.

A laugh punches from Dean’s chest. “Yeah well, next time keep it PG until the door is  _fucking_  locked.”

“I never think about you in a PG manner, Dean.” Cas says, then he thrusts up into Dean, nice and hard and Dean sees stars.

 


End file.
